Be Approved
by Apriline
Summary: Annabeth has the difficult task of teaching some guy who has a complicated relationship.  Is it possible that the pride of some wise girl can be left out?
1. Chapter 1

**Be Approved**

How did I get myself into this?

When Mr. Brunner said that would look great in my college application I didn´t doubt it, I need everything to make my access to university simpler. Don't get me wrong, I 'm a straight A's student but I have umm, difficulties with my assistance and once I discussed with a teacher (off the record I was right and he was wrong) and all that (and a few other things) kind of is in my permanent record. So when my English teacher said that he had one activity that would help me with my applications I didn´t doubt it. But now I totally regret it.

So I'm on my way to my school, to participate in the summer school program for those who, unlike me where reprobate in some class. My friend Thalia is with me, she fails in math so in this very moment she is quite and absorbed and so, so mad, well is not a fairytale had to go to school in summer right? Even if I'm doing it because I want to (and need to). Thanks to my dad job (which sent him across the country) I live with Thalia in some weird pension for students, which is located very close of the school so the trip is not so long.

When we arrived there a handful of students posted at the main doors, and oh god, were not the quietest. How in the name of heaven I'm going to do this? Well since I'm teaching English I hope everyone of this kids have failed math. I walk towards the doors with Thalia passing some of the kids, I could feel they staring at me, wondering why the number one of the class have to come to the summer school. I sigh and I walk up straight and eyes forward, until Thalia stops me.

-Hey – she said grabbing my arm – I'm going to be here ok? I guess you have to go and find Mr. Brunner – I look at her and then I look behind her and see this guy looking at my friend. I smiled at her and said:

-Of course, I see you later. – She makes a wave with her hand and start walking to Nico di Angelo. I walked through the doors thinking about how Thalia looks so much better than last year and how strong she is. This is the first guy she date (well more like talk) since her boyfriend Luke died last year in a gang fight, he was everything to her and his lost take her deep. I think that in her darkest days, sometimes I was the only person that sticks around and take care of her, well besides Percy.

I shook my head trying to avoid that topic, I promise myself that I wasn´t going to think in him._ Perseus_ is a _so_ done issue. I was trying not to think of him when I crash with someone.

-Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn´t watching were I go – I said.

-Oh don't worry, me neither – said a colorful voice that I immediately recognized, I look up to find a red haired girl smiling at me.

-Oh hey Rachel, Are you here for class too? – I asked her while I was smiling in the inside.

-Oh no, I'm here to help Mrs. Dodds with math.

-Oh I didn´t knew you were good in math – I said feeling my happiness bubble just exploiting in my chest.

-Me neither – she cries very loud – but you know I like the art and paint and all that stuff and well I guess I was learning math without even knowing, so here I am.

-That is great Rachel, I'm here to help Mr. Brunner.

-Oh yeah, I think I heard he is looking for you – she said relaxed.

-So I got to go then – I start walking very fast along the corridor, trying to put as much distance I could between us. See her means that him going to show up any moment, and even If half a year already pass, I'm still not ready to confront him. I know it's not worthy to hide, but still something inside me breaks every time I see it, so I prefer not having to see it.

I finally found Mr. Brunner's office and was able to talk with him about what he wanted me to do.

-Very simple Annabeth, you´re going to be with me in class and support those students that looks very lost. I hope none of them give you so much trouble, after all there just three boys in the class.

-Three boys? - I think. That would be easy.

Think again Annabeth, I told myself when I was in Mr. Brunner classroom and the three students entered, being the first one a tall guy with dark hair and bright sea green eyes.

He looks very surprised to saw me there, but he smirked at me like he used to, like nothing had happened and said:

-Well, hey Annabeth, I never thought on find you here.

Of course he won´t, I suppose that if he knew I would be here, he wouldn´t have failed this class. I was about to say something biting to him but Mr. Brunner was faster and said:

-Well Annabeth, Should we start?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, I'm not figured it out the story yet, but I'm going to, so I hope you people left many REVIEWS, so I could know that you are into this story.<strong>

**Love you all ;), Maca. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all say thank you to all of you who follow this story, I hope my English isn't that bad and remind everyone that this story is settled in a parallel world non divine. And an special thanks for my number one review Ron I hope you like the second chapter. Keep reading and tell me what you think . Love you all, Maca.**

**I appreciate every comment if it is in a civilized way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Oh my god, I can't believe that the class is almost over, five more minutes and I'm done with day one. I really hope that wasn't so bad for Thalia, I mean, ok it wasn't that bad it just that I could feel him looking at my direction most of the time. Not enough to be uncomfortable because I hadn't to work with him (the brothers Stoll kept me very busy) but uncomfortable enough to avoid looking at him.

Mr. Brunner stops writing and says:

-Tomorrow all of you had to have your questionnaire about old Greek complete, this going to facilitate the class. So I see you all tomorrow – then he look at me and said: One for you too Annabeth, I know you know all the answers but it going to help you tomorrow ok? Have a nice afternoon.

I take the paper he handle me and sigh starting to walk out of the classroom ready to find where Thalia was, but a hand in my arm stop me to do that. I look up and see the beautiful smile of Percy, I mean _him_.

-Hey, You think we could lunch together? To catch up? I found this new place that is so awesome and…

-Mmm, I'm sorry I already have plans with Thalia – I replied avoiding his eyes.

-Oh really? Because I saw her leaving with Nico and…

-Oh no! Really? - I started running to the exit and shouted to him: -I'm sorry, I have to go. But actually I didn't sorry. I don't want to be with him right now, I don't want to be closer to him never. It too painful and I don't want to feel any more pain. He used to make me feel calm, but those days are gone already, those days finish when Rachel came to this school.

Out of the school there wasn't any clue of where Thalia was, so I decided to walk to the pension, because it would be an excellent way to clear my head. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and start to walk, I couldn´t stop thinking in how Percy grabbed my arm and talked to me like, like nothing had happened. Like it yesterday we had been going around the city, discovering new places and new constructions, I can see myself explaining to him the difference in the architecture of the buildings, the arches, the roofs; and I saw him laughing about my obsession but paying equal attention.

I can see us walking through the streets, sometimes with coats and scarves, sometimes with T-shirts. I can see us in 4th of July, in Christmas and in New Year's Eve, and I still can feel his lips on mine when he finally kissed me (maybe I push him a little) on New Year, I thought that we definitely had passed the barrier of friends, that we were a couple. But I was wrong, because after I returned from my vacation with my dad and the classes started again, someone had stolen him from me.

Suddenly my reminiscence stops because I found myself in home; Thalia wasn't there so I decided take a look to the questionnaire that Mr. Brunner gives me but instead of that, I lay on my bed and I began to remember Percy and how we pass to be best friends to barely known each other. Well maybe it was my fault, he try to hang out with both of us, but was very clear that Rachel want to be more than friends with him and since I felt I had certain right over him, I just get mad all the time and then I start to avoid him so he never has the chance to choose between us. I remember him asking me what was wrong but I was to upset with him for not noticing, that instead of tell him I just walk away without telling him a word.

When I start to avoid him I thought my heart could break it, but I tried to be strong and that nobody noticed it. However Thalia noticed, she was my rock in those hurtful moments and since she looks so much better and more like the old her, I let her.

After a while Percy stops looking for me and began to spend all his time with Rachel, and I just knew that he doesn't want anything else with me so I let him go. Half a year has passed since all of that, and I still miss Percy, but I try not to think of him. I blame myself for the entire situation and I blame him for not to fight for us, if there was an us.

Agggg! STOP TO THINK IN HIM! You better check the paper that Mr. Brunner gives you; I was sitting up in bed when I heard the principal door open and the voice of Thalia. Finally! I need to talk to her; I was already in my door when I noticed that she wasn´t alone. She was with a guy! Well the only guy that never stops look at her Nico.

I come back to my bed smiling that she could moves on and determinate to finish the assignment and forget Percy once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you would like the chapter, I'm sorry about my grammar I was writing very fast so I could upload today. Love you all and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK please .<strong>

**Love, Maca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One week has happen since I started working with Mr. Brunner and until now everything was ok. I was helping him with the classes, supporting him with things I know and keeping an eye to the students (well the three guys). But no, he has to tell me that the final mark would be an essay that will combine the content of the class. This wouldn´t be a problem but it was because he also told me that we are going to work divided and of course since he was the teacher he would take the Stoll brothers, which means that I'm going to have to help Percy. Doesn't mean that I'm going to make the essay with him, but it does mean that I have to help him if he needs it, and I know he would need my help. Since I know him, I know he is going to start his essay the day before to the limit finish, so I hope he won´t need me till the end of this class or better he won´t need me at all.

I don´t know If he wants to ask my help anyway, maybe he just ignore me. Yes that's exactly what he is going to do, because that is what he do, ignore other people feelings and go away. Oh no, I promise myself to not think about him again Why is this so difficult?

No, Annabeth you are strong enough to do this, you are passed for worse situations than this. You just have to focus your head in something else…

-Well, I think that is going to be everything for today. I want that these fifteen minutes left you take advantage of clarifying doubts for the essay – Mr. Brunner look at me smiling and pointed his head to Percy, my heart starts beating faster and my hands started to sweet. Why he has this effect on me? I sigh and began to walk in his direction trying to look like I was relaxed and didn´t care to talk to him.

-Hey Annabeth! – He told me immediately, his table was full of different papers I took one and I was surprised to see notes of the classes.

-So I have a huge doubt – he told me while I still was in shock – I have to put all the themes or can I choose one and relate?

-Yes – I replied still looking the papers.

-Mmm, yes what? Annabeth? Are you still there? – he waved a hand in front of my face taking me back to the present.

-Oh, sorry I was… thinking – I divert my eyes from his face and said:

-Yes, you could choose one theme and related it – I briefly look at him and I found him smiling at me.

-Mmm what? – I told him and came out harder that I wanted. He didn't even flinch and replied:

-I miss this you know – I just couldn´t talk just starring him, after a moment I be able to say:

-Wha-What?

-You know that thing you do. Get lost in your thoughts?

-Oh… - I didn´t know what else to say, this was the first real conversation in months and I was kind of paralyzed. Also I was very, very angry why he refers to our separation but he is talking as if nothing happened? I can't stand this. I´m trying very hard to not show him how mad I am, but he is making it very hard because can´t stop talking about the past, our past specifically. When the bell rings I stood up so fast that I send a few of his papers to the floor.

-Oh no, I'm sorry – I pick them up quickly and began to walk really fast to the door.

-Hey Annabeth hold on! – I heard Percy hastily putting the papers in her backpack - Wise Girl! Wait a minute!

At the sound of my almost forget nickname I nearly fall on my knees for the pain I went through because of these two simple words.

Memories of when we met at camp when we have twelve and my family still lives in New York, memories of when he help me to deal with my stepmom situation, when he support my decision to live far away from my dad, memories of he by my side when Thalia went to her dark places, memories of us just hanging out, and the most painful memory of all: watch him walking away from me.

I tried to hold back the tears and with a broken voice I blurted: -Don´t call me like that! - He stopped and looked at me with his sea green eyes filled with pain.

-Wh-What? Why? Annabeth… - I did my best to be calm and not look at him and said:

-You have no right to call me like that, so… Just don't do it please – I start to walking through the hallway again but he got in my way-

-We are friends Annabeth; Are we right? – His voice became lower as he finished the sentence. I took a deep breath and with my heart breaking I replied:

-No, we are not – I walked away from him and once I reached the exit doors I turn around and I took a look of him still standing there. I finally got out of school without being stopped, and immediately I could feel the heat of the sun in my skin but it didn't warm up because I was very cold inside.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG this chapter make my heart hurt a little, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry If I mess up with the grammar (again) jajaja If you understand Spanish then go and read it in my mother language. Again hope you like it,<strong>

**Love you all, Maca.**

**Don't forget the review eh? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to ****ChildOfWisdom**** and ****babycakes2222****. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

When I finally got home had been so long since ceased to hold back tears that my eyes were red and my face was all wet. Thalia wasn´t there, lately she never was there.

Is not that I blame her, it is just that I need her, I don't feel strong enough to face this alone, I'm not sure If I take the right decision. Percy looks like he wants us to be friends again, to fix things between us, but no; no I can't fall in that. What if we pass for the same again? After all Rachel and him are friends and I don't want to be the third wheel at all.

No, I made the right thing because what I should when Percy starts moving away from me in the beginning. Oh God! Where is Thalia? Been here alone is making me think in Percy, in our bests days. Oh no! I can´t do that, I'm going to start crying again.

I snuggled under the covers of my bed, as if that would avoid my memories to start reproducing in my head over and over again. I couldn´t stop seeing Percy's face, when we have twelve and we met each other.

It was the first day at camp I used to go in vacations, and we were signing up for the activities, when the director of the camp said that some "fool kid" had smash his head to a tree. I went to watch this stupid kid and I found a boy passed out in the Big House (the administration), he had black hair and a big bump in his forehead.

I help him to go the nursery and keep an eye on him for a few days until he was ok. At first he was annoying me till death, because he was very dumb (actually he still is) but with the time I fall in love with him, so maybe I'm the dumb.

I'm still not sure when happen that my feelings for him started to change but could be between our different adventures in camp. Most of the times I took the initiative, like the time I invite him to the party in the beach for Fourth of July.

Anyway, when we kiss in New Year I thought everything was different, I thought he feels it too. But apparently I was wrong, it was just me, I feel it that night and after all I was the one who kisses him, he just kiss me back.

Oh! How could I be so stupid? I go over that night so many times in my head and I never notice that he never feels anything for me, nothing more than a friendship. And obviously he doesn't want to lose me. But in the end he did lose me because I made it happen. Did I make a mistake? Could I hurt him? Or I just hurt myself? I've never think of that because I never put myself in his place before.

Where is Thalia when I need her? Probably finally getting out of the edge of her hole, the hole she dug to buried herself alive when Luke died.

Thalia and I met at the school first and we made best friends through the years, she was my first friend because I used to read all the time and not talk with anyone. She was different, punk and vivacious and her only friend was Luke, an older guy who belongs at one of the gangs in school. He was a good guy, but he had too much anger inside because his father leaves him with his mother who has a mental disease. His entire familiar situation made that he starts to live in the streets and got involved with a gang. He and Thalia were friends because she could understand him since her own mother wasn't interested in her, and he used to protect her from the abuses of Mrs. Grace.

Since Thalia and I start been friends Luke start passing a lot of time with both of us and we got in many problems. It was for this time that my stepmom get pregnant and my brothers took my space (or at least I feel like that), so I was mad with my family and the three of us were constantly putting our life in risks and making troubles.

This was part of the reason why I went to the camp every year, to keep me busy from do bad things, my dad send me and Thalia because he knew her situation. In that time I interpreted that like he didn't want me around, but now I know I was wrong and that he just did it because he loves me.

However, there was the place where I met Percy and he helps me to understand my dad and my family. I own him much because he helps me to make peace with my family and helped my anger disappeared. We used to fight all the time (well I think the things don't change much) but we managed to stay friends. The same situation happens with Thalia but not with Luke.

He refused to let his anger go away, but he calmed when one day Thalia said to him that she loves him but he was going to lose her if he didn´t stop fighting and being part of the gang. They start to date and he seems to be calm for a while, but he never leaves his gang because he used to say that was the only family that he knows.

A time after they finally get together, he found death fighting for his "family" and made Thalia want to bury alive and that she stops fighting for her life. Was Percy again, who helped us to cope and was, later, who help me to get Thalia out from her hole.

Was Percy, always Percy. Always strong, always with a big dumb smile on his face.

That is why I fall in love with him, because he is loyal and dedicated. Because he loves his mom, his stepdad, his friends and do anything for them.

Oh God! I love him, even when he says stupid things or eat just blue food. No! No! No! I made a promise, since now I'm not thinking in him. I already screw things with him, I'm not hurting myself even more.

I stepped out of my bed and I was making a ponytail, when the doorbell rings. I ran out of the room thinking that Thalia had forgot her keys again.

-Finally! I need to talk to you – I said at the time I open the door, but it wasn't the electric blue eyes of Thalia which I fell into: were a pair of sea green eyes that I knew very well.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter : ) Leave a comment so I could now what you think, and sorry if I messed up with the grammar : )<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to ****ReadingManiac98**** and ****Acer123acer****, I hope you like it and sorry about my grammar (again) Love you all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

-I have to talk to you too – He said to me – Can I come in?

I didn't know what to say, Should I let him in? or Shouldn't?

-What are you doing here? I said instead, piercing his eyes with mine.

-You need to help me with my essay remember? He replied showing me his papers.

-And you come all the way since your home, just to ask my help? – I said raising an eyebrow.

He passes his hand through his hair with concern and look at my eyes seriously.

-Can I come in? – He asked me again. I though one moment what would happen if I said no and close the door, but I was tired of hurt myself, so I stepped aside and he come into my house.

Also I was intrigued about what he was going tell me, I wait to him start to talk but he looks like he was struggling with words.

-So you need help with your essay right? – I ask stupidly, I slap myself mentally for so such an idiot question.

-No, I mean…- he sigh and said – What do you mean that we aren't friends?

I didn´t knew If he wanted to me to answer the question but I talk anyway:

-Means what it's seems: That we are not friends Perseus.

-See! That's what I talking about! You never call me like that! – He looks at me directly and said the painful words that he could say:

-When change things between us?

I felt that the world stop spinning and suddenly I was very, very mad.

-Seriously seaweed brain! – I used his nickname against my senses – Don't you notice that I'm not around you since, Oh I don't know, SIX MONTHS AGO!

-Yes… but I thought that we… That we still were friends.

-News flash! We stop to be friends when you replace me with Rachel.

-Rachel? What has she to do with everything? – he asked sounded confused.

-Oh God! Seriously? – I sigh – she is the reason that we don't hung out anymore.

-That is why you move away from me? – he ask me again – Rachel was the reason that you avoid me constantly?

-Oh don't you dare to blame me Jackson! You were just as guiltier than me; you were the one that doesn't fight for our friendship!

-I didn't fight! – He starts to get furious – Of course I didn't! I never knew I had to fight to save our friendship! You can't blame for that.

We were now face to face, and against my wishes I had to look Percy up. Stupid memories about our only kiss start running through my head, I was breathing fast because we were screaming and he looks very mad too, but he looks to be thinking the same thing as I am.

-I thought that I could ruin our friendship because… – he blushes – because the… that kiss – he look anyway besides me – And when you start to avoid me I… I really thought that I'd screw everything.

I was very surprised of heard that that I whispered to him:

-I thought the same – he finally looks at me and I get lost in his eyes – Which I'd ruin everything and that was the reason why you start dating Rachel.

He smiles profusely and said: - Dating Rachel? What makes you thing that we are more than friends?

I blush deeply and look away, they never dated? I feel my heart speed up with the knowledge that this statement implied.

-Why? – I asked him, because I have to hear it him from his lips.

-Why? Well because… because…- he starts to running his hands all over his hair again – You know… when we kiss I thought you had felt it… I… I…

I didn't let him finish, I already had hear what I wanted to hear, so I took a deep breath and I close the space between us kissing him gently in his lips. For a moment he didn´t react but then he kissed me back and I felt comfy enough to put my arms around his neck. He puts his hands in my waist and pulls me close to him; his kiss was deep and hungry, like he was afraid that if he finished kissing me I could disappear. Even If I response with the same enthusiastic we have to take air, so we separated but he didn't let me go and puts his forehead in mine and said:

-So we are good now? - I laugh and replied

-Yes, we are good now- and I kissed him again. And this time was sweeter and less desperate than the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Tell me what you think :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to ****Acer123acer**** and ****Kiransomers****, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Last Day of summer school finally!

Today Percy is going to know if he approved or not. He has been working very hard on his essay and I have faith in him, I help him all I could but is all his work.

Until now Thalia is the only one who knows that Percy and I are a couple now, since I was helping him with the essay I choose no one knew yet. We've been passing a lot of time together and it feels like we were been together since we kiss for the first time and nothing had happened between us.

I'm walking through the principal doors when I heard someone calling my name; I turn around to find Percy smiling me.

- Good Morning! – My heart race with the sound of his voice as I replied:

- Good morning to you too. Are you ready to know your results?

- Mmm, yes. Do you hear something about it? – He asks me looking nervous.

- You know I don't, but hey – I take his hand – Don't worry I know you approve.

He looks at my eyes, still looking nervous, and squeezed my hand. We enter to school and started walking towards the classroom of Mr. Brunner, I let go his hand afraid that someone could see us but he stay close to me while we walk. Suddenly a girl run into us and hugs Percy.

- Oh my god! I knew the good news! Finally Percy! – Rachel turns to me and surprisingly she smiles at me and hug me.

- I'm so happy for you too! It was about time! – She let go of me, but still I can move. Wasn't she in love with him then? My thoughts were interrupted because Percy asks her:

- How do you know?

- Oh! I have my contacts Jackson – She laugh winking at him – But if you really want to know Nico told me, you know I was helping Mrs. Dodd with the class…

Percy and I look at each other and whispered: - Thalia.

After a while we could continue our way to the room of Mr. Brunner and Percy entered, I wait for him in the corridor, checking his essay in my mind, again. Finally he came out with a big smile on his face.

- I pass! – He cried at the same time he hug me and he spun me in the air.

- That´s fantastic! – I said as he put me on the floor.

He look the corridor and then kiss me, I slide my hands down her back and left it there intertwined. Then he grabbed my face with his hands and look at my eyes.

- Thank you - he said – I couldn't have done it without you.

- Don't be silly Percy, it was your work – I gave him a peck and smiled – But you're welcome.

We get out of the school and he intertwined his hand with mine and we start to walk facing the sunset and knowing with certainty that we have a whole summer to be together, and maybe more years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last chapter dears :) I hope you enjoyed this story, and if so please leave me a comment. I really enjoyed writing it and I already working on a new one ("A través de la vida"), but sadly this time just gonna be in Spanish because it is too much work do it in two languages. <strong>

**Much Love for you all, Maca.**


End file.
